Hell Revovled
by Bleedyr
Summary: Lucrecia's view on Sephiroth, Hojo and Vincent. Rated PG-13 for some language and such.


Hell Revolved  
  
She knew she was safe; there was no way the Τhing could get her here, not in this place. She was encased in an ice prison, it was everywhere, and all around her, her hiding place was her tomb. The walls of freezing glass stretched above her, warped around her, they coated the floor where she lay, they froze her. There was no way It could cross the mountains, cross the rivers, lurch out of Neibelhiem to come for her, no, It had to have better things to do, not come after her, no, not her, not now. She was secluded, she was all alone. She was protected, isolated; the ice and the mountains formed a barrier, a natural barrier.  
  
The world revolved around her, nothing new, old pains, she felt only horror at what she had done, what It had done, what Hojo had done to their child.  
  
Her child...  
  
How old was he now? How long had she been there? The world she knew had all but past, her time should have been up. But she felt no hunger, no fatigue, It was in her system, and It kept her from dying. Why did she live?  
  
She had too much to repent for, that was why she lived. That was why she was alive every dawn, and she still lingered every sunset. It was Gods way of making her pay. It was Gods way of telling her she had screwed up big time, and she was to be tortured throughout the rest of eternity. She had let her only son be sacrificed to Jenova, she let him become a martyr, and he would spend the rest of his life paying for her mistakes.  
  
She knew what this place was. Oh yes, she knew.  
  
This was hell.  
  
Everything she had worked for, everything her life had revolved around had been the pathetic victim of Its carnage when It had been unleashed upon her world.  
  
And how she hated it all, all of them, everything.  
  
But she hated Him most of all.  
  
He took from her the one thing that could have made her happy, the only thing she had lived for in the end, the child, her son, her Sephiroth.  
  
He had sacrificed him to eternal damnation- his own son his own fucking son- without a single protest. He had listened to It, that foul thing, Jenova, and gave him the shot that tore his attention from his mother, his screaming mother, and started him spinning into the downward spiral.  
  
Her tears she had cried, they came to late. The revolt she had established in her being had only fueled his determination. Another reason to take Sephiroth away from his crazed mother.  
  
She had fought Hojo then, had tried to take her son back, but it was too late, Hojo was different, so different from the husband he had been, the one who would get up before her and make breakfast...  
  
He threw her to the ground and spat in her face, screamed "You ungrateful little bitch! He has the chance to be so much greater, so much stronger then what you can give him you pathetic little shit! You never think of anyone but your own damn self! He is mine! I have the world to give him and you WONT TAKE THAT AWAY-", he then had locked her out of the mansion.  
  
She had stayed in Neibelhiem; at a young woman's house until she found the way back inside. The vines up the side of the house had provided footing to get to an upper window leading into the attic. She had found the book and the gun there, lying there together, the only thing that remained of Vincent.  
  
Her lover, oh god, what had Hojo done to him?  
  
That's when she had felt it, it was coming for her.  
  
She didn't know what it was then, she didn't know why she was experiencing these terror filled emotions, but she knew something was coming. Death, maybe. Or something worse. She felt it coming up from the bowels of the house, creeping, lurching, stumbling, climbing; it was coming up through the house.  
  
She had frozen in place, terrified, not willing to move, not even thinking until she heard it laugh. It came from everywhere, her head the walls the floor and it was still coming-  
  
It talked to her then, 'Run, you run now little 'Crecia, run away or ill find you, we will find you, myself and your son, only he's not your anymore, no no, he's mine- all Mine- and if we find you I will bath him in you blood, he will grow up in my image, and he will become God himself-'  
  
And she ran.  
  
She bolted out the open window and down the side of the house, Its laughter ringing in her ears, mocking her very being, and then she left Neibelhiem. Carrying the book under her arm, dragging that gun behind her, she had made it all the way here, to her cave, her tomb, the hiding place, her only safe haven.  
  
When she first entered her future palace of ice, she had collapsed, and she found herself dreaming the nightmares of the past month over and over.  
  
She had hated herself for running, for abandoning her Sephiroth, the child that had once been hers.  
  
Her son, if only she had done things differently, if only she had seen Hojo for the man he had become sooner, then she could have stole herself and her unborn child away in the night. She would have moved somewhere nice and far away from Neibelhiem and Midgard. Maybe Mideel or Wutai, and when Sephiroth got older she would take him to Cosmo Canyon and teach him the way of the planet. And then, after he had done all the growing up he needed, she would have been there crying at his wedding, crying because she was so happy that Sephiroth never knew Hojo and never had to know Jenova...  
  
Things would have been beautiful...  
  
But no, she had fucked it all up, everything, she had damned her own fucking son and damned herself, and for Lucrecia, there would be no dawn.  
  
She had lain on the floor for an eternity, her head tilted to one side, wishing she had never met Hojo.  
  
And then things changed, she felt It's presence draw nearer and for one horrifying moment she knew she had been wrong all along, It would come for her and take her down into hell. Thoughts came and went, everything felt forced, she knew It was coming, and the dawn would bring retribution upon her. It hated her; she knew that, she knew she was a threat to It, if she ever came out of her sarcophagus of winter...  
  
And then, almost as soon as it had come, it went, and she could almost hear Jenova's laughter in her ears (Ha-ha, tricked you, what are you so freaked out about? It was only a joke!) as It faded into the east.  
  
She knew then that it was the beginning and end of all things. If Jenova could move, then she could no doubt use her inhuman abilities to further her cause. What would she do? It was only one being; it couldn't do all that, could it? No. Rubbish. Jenova may have been strong, but she wasn't that strong, someone would stop her before she completed any unholy task she found for herself.  
  
And what of her son? What of Sephiroth? What had Jenova and Hojo done to him? Had they twisted him into a monster like themselves? Was he Handsome? Was he strong and capable of taking on the world, as Hojo said? She knew that he might be handsome and strong and the whole nine yards... but what about him as a person? She knew he never grew up with love; the closest thing that probably came to love was Hojo's determination to make him something better. No, he didn't grow up with love; he probably didn't even know what love was.  
  
Fuck Hojo, fuck all he stood for, everything he said and did, fuck Jenova to hell, if Lucrecia had the strength she would kill her herself.  
  
But that would never happen.  
  
She knew that any chance she had of killing that Nightmare had long gone, she couldn't seek her revenge out now. Not now, when everything in her life had been destroyed, she no long had the ability.  
  
Oh, but she could hate...  
  
She raged in her own way, a constant mental battle warred in her head.  
  
And then he came.  
  
Vincent...  
  
And she knew her son was dead.  
  
Well, that was it. I belted this one out early in the evening awhile ago. I dont remember what exectly motivated me, but I dont really like the result. I'm just not happy with it, an I think I might have stretched a little too much. At least with the whole climbing up the vines and coming in through the attic part. Well, whatever, creative license. Please review! 


End file.
